May the Force be with You
by KB-RC23
Summary: Braden Series Companion. Lightsaber Battle. Rated K. *Updated 09/08/2014* One-shot.


**Here's a fun little companion to the Braden Series! Hope you like it. Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

><p><strong>[May the Force be with You]<strong>

_February 2020_

The loft was basked in darkness, with the exception of two blades glowing and illuminating the space. Red and blue lightsabers clashed together, as the father and son duo battled it out. They've been at this for hours, having way too much fun to take into consideration the lateness of the hour.

Braden blocked his dad's parry surprisingly well for a five-year-old. Rick was caught by surprise and did his best to gain the upper hand, but his son was making that a difficult task to grab.

The two were so enwrapped with their battle; they didn't even hear the sound of the front door opening or the tapping of high heels on the wood floor.

"What on Earth...? What's going on in here?"

Suddenly, all of the lights were turned on. Rick and Braden stopped midway through their fight to turn and find a tired-looking Kate standing at the doorway, her eyebrows knit in confusion at finding her son and husband in the middle of the loft, lightsabers in their hands.

"Uh..." was their echoed response.

Rick pulled down the hood of his Jedi robe off his head and gave a sheepish grin. "Kate? Hi, honey. Um, this isn't what it looks like?"

Kate crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, really? Because to me, it looks like you kept Braden up way past his bedtime so you two could duel all over the loft."

He shifted on his feet awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Rick glanced down at Braden, who was still a bit frightened at his mother's sudden appearance. He focused his eyes back to Kate.

"Okay, so it _is_ what it looks like," he huffed, before waving a hand between him and his son. "But, we were almost done. I had Braden on the ropes."

"That's not true," Braden stated, whining slightly as he pointed a thumb back at Rick while turning toward Kate. "Mom, I _so _beat Dad. He's lying."

"Whether your father is or isn't lying is out of the question. You are up way past your bedtime, Brae." She slowly walked over to the boy, kneeling so she was eye level with him, running a hand through his hair. "I'm glad you two had fun, but now it's time to relinquish your weapon and get ready for bed, okay? We'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in."

Rick and Kate watched their five-year-old grumble as he pounded up the stairs, his dark robe billowing behind him as his lightsaber clashed with each step. When Rick sighed, his eyes dropping to his wife, he found her staring at him with—

Wait. Was that a smile? Why was she smiling?

"What?" He asked.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she let her lips do the talking.

Caught off guard by the sudden feel of her lips on his, it took him a second to realize what was happening before he eagerly kissed her back. Hand coming up to cup her cheek, he swiped his thumb across her soft skin and smiled when they eventually pulled apart.

"The Force is strong with you, young Padawan." The words were out of his mouth before his brain had time to catch up with him.

Kate's head fell back on a laugh, her eyes closing. "You're something else, you know that?"

"I do. But it doesn't hurt to be reminded of it every once in a while."

Her lips barely ghosted over his once more. "But seriously, Rick. It's going on eleven and Braden is still up, running wild as you encourage him. He shouldn't be up this late, you know that."

Head bowed, he let out a long sigh. "I know. We just lost track of time. We were having too much to even realize."

Tugging on his robe, she pulled the hood back up. "Yeah," she grinned. "I noticed. I believe you had more fun than he did."

His smile reached his eyes. "Oh. I _know _I was the one having more fun," he said, tapping Kate lightly on the hip with the lightsaber. "But, there is something you and I could do that is also quite fun."

"There is, huh? Do tell."

Rick had a mischievous smile grace his lips.

* * *

><p>Braden had been waiting for his parents for what felt like hours, and he had no idea what was taking so long. Where were they? They were supposed be tucking him in.<p>

Hopping off of his bed, he opened his bedroom door and began to walk toward the growing sounds of his parents taunting each other. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down into the living area where he saw his parents in an aggressive lightsaber battle.

What the—?

He wanted to yell, make himself known, but the sight before him kept him captivated. His mom was fierce and quick; her moves fluid and precise, where his dad was struggling to keep up with her. It was a sight to behold.

Braden couldn't help the grin from spreading on his lips. He secretly cheered on his mom, enjoying seeing his dad get flustered. He almost gave himself away when he suddenly saw his dad knock his mom down on her bum, his red lightsaber glowing brightly in her face.

"Give up?" He asked her, his breathing coming in short gasps.

Shaking her head, Kate gripped her green lightsaber tightly and flung it up to deflect Rick's, and as she did this, Braden held his breath, watching in awe as his mom was able to stand up and eventually knock his dad down. He landed much like she had only moments before.

"In your dreams, sweetheart."

Braden giggled as quietly as he could at their banter.

Gosh. His parents were so _cool._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love.<strong>

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt kbrc23.**


End file.
